1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of devices for physically separating structures or portions of structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separation devices for physically separating parts, such as stages of a rocket or missile, have involved frangible components that are fractured by a pressure tube containing an explosive detonation assembly/cord that is initiated. There is room for improvement/modification in such devices.